USS Espial Grace
|launched = 2523 |status = Active (2523) }} The USS Espial Grace (NCC-9091) was a starship, commissioned by the Utopia Planitia Shipyards, in operation during the 26th century. It had 64 decks, is 2 Miles (3520 Meters) long, and a crew compliment of 16675. Like the , it possesses two 2 Warp/Fold Drive Units, allowing it to fold space, crossing vast interstellar distances far faster than would be possible with conventional Warp drives. It also utilises the MCARS(Modulating Computer Archiving and Retrieval System) operating system, replacing the outdated LCARS. The Espial Grace, along with the 4 other Universe-class ships (USS Universe, Celestial, Oriskany, and Yamato) was equipped with the original propulsion system setup: A massively oversized Warp core to begin generating a base power level, filtered into small reactors to see to the power needs of the ship's other functions, leaving ample energy to power the Universe Classes lower warp engines (Warp 1 to 7). Two additional Warp cores boost the power levels and maintain the minor power needed in the emergency reactors, allowing 300% more energy to be diverted to systems in an emergency. With this complex set up the starship could maintain a standard cruising speed of Warp 13 (on the new Warp Scale) and comfortably allow the Starship to hit speeds of Warp 15 to 18 before power draw would prove to be too much for the engines. Within the 3 warp core set up, incredible power levels could safely be created within the engines to power the Fold Drives without a separate power source. However to move a ship of such size the number of Fold Drives (commonly 1 on Federation Starships) had to be doubled. Both Fold Drives were connected to the Secondary Warp cores, which connected to the Primary core for the power they needed to activate. Once activated the incredible power they generated was sent back through the Secondary cores into the Primary Warp Core in the engineering hub. Because the Warp core was a custom designed Oversized Warp Core, it easily could handle the extra power and allow the Universe Class to become the fastest in the fleet, hitting a top speed of Fold Drive Factor 3 (over double the previously highest speed of 1.2) and maintaining it for over nine and a half hours before having to slow to Warp factor 13 to rebuild sufficient power levels. The system however is flawed, which was one of the main complaints by the engineers. There is a large amount of power which is lost during the process of moving from Core to core. Due to the massive amounts of fluctuations and changes within the Cores the old LCARS system was run ragged trying to keep recalculating internal systems within the engines to keep the system running properly (which was one of the main reasons the new MCARS systems were installed to replace the now obsolete LCARS Operating System). Subsequently Engineers would feel the need to constantly check the engines and correct any variance that they felt the computer should have or could have done a better job with and having the Engines so far apart meant that they had to put in a considerable effort just to look over a minor abnormality and have to shut down the engines completely to diagnose a larger problem should one ever occur. Newer Universe Class Starships have a completely redesigned Engineering bay, having replaced the Oversized warp core with a much smaller standard Warp core outlined with a Quantum Slipstream Core, constructed around the core connecting to a Fold Drive system two meters to the left of the Core connecting to the main core through a complex series of mechanisms under a grate in the floor creating a much more compact system.(Star Trek: Freedom) Specs: Crew Compliment: 16675: *14530 Officers *1315 Civilians *530 Marines *300 Cadets Deck Layout: *Deck 1: Bridge, Science Lab 1, Transporter room 1, Observation Lounge *Deck 2: Captain's Quarters, Officer's Mess, Medical bay, Admiral's Quarters, Astrometrics 1, Surgical Suite, Medical Lab 1, Transporter 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 *Deck 3: Grand Staircase, Dining hall second level, Counselor's officer, Kelsey's Quarters, Transporter room 7, 8, and 9, Salon *Deck 4: Dining hall ground floor, Medical labs 2 and 3, Science Labs 1 through 7 *Deck 8: Battle Bridge, Medical Lab 4, Stellar Cartography, Cybernetics Lab, Cadet Barracks 1, Gym 1 second floor, Cargo Bay 1, Security Center *Deck 9: Gym ground floor, Cargo Bay 2, 3, 4, and 5, Gaa's Quarters, Holodeck 1, Cargo bay 6, Phaser Range *Deck 10: Ten forward Lounge, Cargo bay 7, 8, and 9, Holodeck 2 *Deck 13: Midship Recreational Junction, Pool, Theater, Holodeck 3 *Deck 38: Park, Hydroponics, Veterinarian's Officer, Arboretum, Gardens, Trine University, Cetacean labs, *Deck 40-47: Engineering *Deck 52: Brig Complex 1, Morgue, Brig Complex 2 Weapons Systems: *160 Type XXVIII-A Phaser Arrays *127 Type XXV Pulse Phasers *56 Ship to Ship Disruptor Cannons *140 Modern Photon Torpedo Launchers *66 Transphasic Torpedo Launchers *50 Quantum Torpedo Launchers *Anti-Matter Spread *Plasma Mines Defensive Systems: *1 Navigation Deflector *1 Secondary Deflector *Ablative Armor Generators across the hull. *Anti-beam/boarding out device (Designed by *Phaser/Disruptor dispersing hull alloy and design *Highly dense hull armor Shuttles: *32 Types 13 Scout ships/Shuttles (One Named Nostromo) *14 Class 4 Long Range Craft/ Runabouts *56 Universe-Class All purpose Shuttles *140 Type 37 Federation Fighters (stored in the Saucer section) *16700 Type X Escape Pods *1 Skiff Auxiliary craft *1 Captain's Yacht *Shuttlecraft Isula (Property of L.t Commander Rami Ylek) *50 Worker bees *4 Olympia Class Shuttles *1 Hammond-Class Shuttle (Named James May) Propulsion Systems: *1 Oversized Warp Core (Seven Decks Tall) connected to 2 smaller secondary cores located in several Engineering Substations on either side the central Warp Core housing outside of the Engineering Central Hub in two adjacent rooms. *2 Fold Drive Cores (4 feet tall) located in two separate rooms around the primary oversized warp core above the secondary Warp Core rooms. *16 Trine model Impulse Engines connected to hybrid Impulse/Additional Power Reactors which tie into the Grace's primary and secondary power systems which allow the Grace to produce 300% more power in emergencies than the standard output in not emergency situations. Computer Cores: *5 Standard 10 feet tall Bio-Positronics towers *Computer Core Locations: One within the forward Command section of the Saucer on Deck 13 and the other in the Engineering Hull on level four of the Engineering Deck. *Subservient Computer Processors: 46 Standard two feet tall Computer junctions scattered throughout the ship *Backup Computer and Operating System(s): 2 State of the art fourteen feet tall LCARS Bio-Isolinear Computer towers. Sister Ships: *USS Universe *USS Celestial *USS Oriskany (NCC-3418-B) *USS Yamato (NCC-71807-G) *USS Challenger (NCC-71099-B) *USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-J) *USS Olympic *USS Majesty *USS Excelsior (NCC-2000-D) *USS Britannic *USS Titanic Crew: Starfleet *Admiral Gregory H. Barker *Captain Tanner J. Frame (Commanding Officer) *Commander Kelsey M. Covaks (First Officer) *Jason Carter (Second Officer) *Milonis Adohon (Chief CONN/Helmsman) *Gaa Slaun (Senior Officer's personal chef) *Rami Ylek (Chief of Security/Tactical Chief) *T'pan (Assistant Chief of Security/Tactical Chief) *Nathan Strong (Security Officer) *Sergei Chevutnik (Security Officer) *Fhor'tress (Security Officer) *Twr'elk Zeria (Chief Engineer) *Henry Foley (Assistant Chief Engineer) *J'norri (Engineering Officer) *L'Ann (Chief Medical Officer) *Sarkin (Chief Counselor) *T'Kah﻿ (Assistant Chief Counselor) *Slovek (Science Head) *Lanae (Science Officer) *Jex (Science Officer) *Master Sergeant Clinton Kelly (Marine Head) Trine University *Ken O'Brainson (Cadet) *Brakert Omarly (Cadet) *Joshua Cline (Cadet) Other Persons of note: *Davis Viermir (Civilian Head) *Kelnar Nisepi (Civilian/Prisoner) External Links: *Star Trek Freedom page on Deviantart *USS Espial Grace Specs page